


The Princess Knight

by Magicaltally



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Family, Family Feels, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Happy Ending, gwaine has a daughter, unknown daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: The knights and Merlin go to Gwaine's home kingdom, looking to get more supplies, but there they come across a very surprising turn of events.Apparently Gwaine has a daughter, one that he is only finding out now that he has.What will he do? How will this change the story?





	1. An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatchetFangirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchetFangirls/gifts).



> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's a new story- my first ever Merlin one!
> 
> I changed a bit (okay, a lot..) of the story of Caerleon, as in the royal family is completely different and the kingdom is not an enemy of Camelot.  
> Gwaine's father was still a knight that died for his kingdom, his mother was never in the picture and he had no family left, so that's one of the reasons the he had left the kingdom, the other reason will come up in this fic!
> 
> I hope y'all like it!(:
> 
> *English is not my first language- so if you find any mistakes, do let me know!

The knights and Merlin had just gotten to Caerleon, having run out of supplies from their hunt, to seek audience with the king and get supplies for the remainder of their quest.

The knights kept shooting Gwaine glances, knowing he must not have been happy returning to his 'home', and granted, the dark haired knight's face was sour and the grimace on his features did not suit the man they all knew so well.

When they stepped inside the throne room the king turned to them with a smile on his elderly face, only for it to turn to rage the moment his eyes landed on Gwaine.

"You!" He declared, marching towards the knight, his pace impressive, the other knights startled, and looked at Gwaine with confusion written on their faces, wandering what the man might have done to anger the king even before saying anything.

Gwaine himself was startled, not knowing why the man who he knew as a child was marching in his direction with murder on his eyes.

He lifted his hands, as if in a surrender, "King Accalon," he said in greeting, apprehension in his voice.

"You dare come here?" The king snarled, his nose flared and hands ready to strike.

"I'm afr-" But the king didn't let him say anything, as he continued with his wrathful words.

"You left her, you have betrayed us all! After everything! And you have the foolish courage to return?" He snarled.

Gwaine was truly confused, honestly, him having left the kingdom after a fight with the king's daughter wasn't really that worthy of the rage of a king?

Granted, it had been almost nineteen years since, but the man couldn't possibly harbor that much anger for only leaving his kingdom?

"I'm sorry?" Gwaine said, not sure of the proper reaction for the situation.

"You're sorry?!" Raged the king, his knights ready to reach for their swords should the men from Camelot make a move towards their ruler.

"You left her!" He said, "Alone and with child, and you dare come back after all this time?" His voice was weak, but no less angry.

Gwaine's head became fuzzy, and he felt his heart heart fall to his feet, his hands shook, never even catching the shocked eyes of his friends.

Surely the king did not mean-? 

The king upon noticing the man's state and asked, "You did not know?" His voice deflated.

The frozen knight could do nothing but shake his hand.

Slowly the king sat on his throne, his face in his hands, and said, "I think we ought to have a word."

 

The group of Camelot, now alone with the king sat around a table, waiting for either Gwaine or the king to say something.

"She told me you knew." The king said.

Gwaine could do nothing but shake his head.

This was not the situation he'd thought he'd find himself when he woke up that morning.

"Where is she?" He asked, referring to the king's daughter, hoping that she might be able to explain the turn of events to him.

"She died," said the king, "in childbirth."

The knight let his head fall.

Arthur decided to speak, "May we know what is going on?", he asked on his and the rest of the group's behalf.

"Nineteen years ago Gwaine has left the kingdom after a disagreement with my daughter, Lillian, apparently unaware that he left her with a child." He answered. "And my daughter had told me that you knew," He said, turning back to the dark haired knight, "why would she lie?" He asked, but Gwaine could see that the question was not directed to anyone.

"Are you saying that Gwaine has fathered a child?" Asked Leon, "A royal child?"

"Yes." Simply answered the king.

After a moment of silence the king continued. 

"A daughter."

Gwaine looked up, his eyes filled with unshed tears, for a life that he could have had, a child, now a woman- for how else would one refer to an eighteen year old girl?

He desperately looked for something to say, opening and closing his mouth, for once truly at a loss for words.

So the king took pity on the knight, and on the rest of the group, and continued speaking, not even admitting to himself that he was doing so simply to calm his nerves.

"Her name is Vivien."

With reality finally hitting Gwaine in his perfect teeth, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I want to meet her."


	2. A Meeting

The wind was blowing through Vivien's dark hair, the sound of the horse's hooves on the ground sounding like true freedom, and the smile on her face was so big that Sir Oliver was afraid flies would fly into her mouth.

"We must turn back," he said, "your grandfather would be expecting you by now."

"Oh, come on, Sir, live a little!" And with those words she leaned forward and the horse started running faster, leaving only the echos of her breathy laugh in the air.

Sir Oliver shook his head, and shot after her.

Thirty minutes later he finally managed to convince the free spirited royal to return to the castle.

 

After Vivien took her bath, and dressed in her rhinestone decorated dress she approached her bookshelf, to find something to distract her mind until her presence was required for dining.

The shelves were a dusty brown, overflowing with hard back covered books of all sizes. Her most prized possessions, ones that she'd been collecting since she was a small child, books organized by years, the growing of her height, on the lowest shelves all of her children's books that she did not have the heart to donate to the castle's library, all the way to the top, where her most recent ones were stored.

A story on the shelves themselves- and not only on the books they were storing- of her life.

Soon, or maybe hours later, there was a soft knocking on her door.

"Enter."

"Princess," her maidservent bowed, "your grandfather is asking for your presence in the throne chamber."

Vivien got up and put her book on the the bedside table, with the gentleness of a mother.

The guards on the massive double doors leading to the chamber shot her uncertain looks instead of the happy smiles she would normally get, and so her black brows furrowed on her freckled forehead and looked at them questionably, only to have them look away and open the doors.

Walking in she saw a group of men dressed in Camelot red sat at the long table.

"Grandfather," she respectfully bowed her head, something she would not usually do, but her grandfather's face was grim and unsure, an unusual sight, that she felt that the most logical course of action on her part was the unusual.

When she lifted her head she sneaked a glace at the Camelotians, only to find them openly staring at her, a long haired men in particular, an almost nostalgic look in his light eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sit, my child." He said as he mentioned for the guards to close the doors.

"I must tell you something."

She looked at him strangely, tired of being confused, for she had a strong dislike for things that she did not understand, and sat on the chair to his right and looked at him expectedly.

"I'm afraid that your mother had been untruthful to me, about the circumstances of your being."

Her eyes widened, and she leaned towards him.

"Your father was unaware that she was bearing you," he took her calloused hand in his, "and he was unaware of your existence until today."

Startled and breathless she looked at the men of Camelot, already knowing what was coming.

The long haired man swallowed hard and chocked out the words, "I'm sorry, for not being here, I did not know."

Snapping her head to her grandfather she looked for confirmation, only for him to nod sadly.

"I-" Her words got stuck in her throat. Or maybe in her head. She wasn't sure what one was supposed to say in the current situation.

Her entire life she had thought that her father was a drunk who left her mother bearing a royal bastard, a man that as a child she had dreamed of meeting only to ask him why, or to punch him in his face, or when she grew up to just never meet at all. A man she never truly expected to actually see, much less one that did not know she existed at all until that very day.

And at the same time forcibly changing her mother to a women she almost knew to one that she did not know at all.

Why would she have lied?

This was too much for Vivien, who could feel her heart pulsing through her blue veins.

Ripping her hand out of the king's grip she ran out of the room directly to the stables, got on her horse and hurried out of the court.

 

"That went far better than I had anticipated." Said the resigned king after the doors shut behind his granddaughter.

"Maybe we should just leave," said Gwaine who was starting to rise out of his chair, only to have Percival hold his forearm until he sat back.

"I know this was not what you were expecting," said Lancelot, "but you have a daughter, Gwaine! Don't let go of this chance you have here."

"Vivien is hot headed," said the king, "give her time, I'm sure she just needs to wrap her mind around this revelation. She looks up to her mother, and not only to see you, but to know that she has lied to us is hard for her."

Gwaine could only nod.

When the king declared that a menservant would take them to their rooms no one argued, and Gwaine could only follow the young man to ignore the pitying and eager looks of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment, tell me what you think of this chapter!


	3. The Aftremath

The knights- sans Gwaine- and Merlin were sitting in Arthur's guest chambers discussing the new development.

"I always joked about it," said Elyan, "but I didn't think it would actually happen. And with a princess at that!"

"Well, it did, and now he has to figure out how he wants to deal with it." Added Arthur.

Merlin looked at him blankly. "We will help him deal with it." He said, looking at all the knights. "It's a real shock for him, and as his friends we ought to at least be there for him."

"It doesn't feel right just talking about this behind his back." Muttered Percival.

"Just all of you go to your chambers, let's get a good night's sleep and face this tomorrow." Said the blond king.

The men only nodded, and with quiet exchanges of 'good night' they all left.

"What, Merlin?" He asked once all left but his manservent.

"Be gentle." Was all he said, not waiting for the king's response he left as well.

And then he was alone with his thoughts, thinking about if Gwaine chose to stay with his daughter he wouldn't stop him, but he still did not want to lose one of his knights, or more reluctantly, one of his friends.

 

Oliver found Vivien sitting near 'her' lake. A place he always knew he could find her at.

"I have heard the news."

She scoffed. "Really? Is it just another gossip for the cooks to whisper about late in the kitchens? Is that what it is now?"

He sat next to her, all long limbs, his forearms on his knees, and his neck turned to her. 

She did not look at him though, her steely gaze still on the calm water, brown eyes not moving from the same spot they were staring at.

The horses behind them and the wind on the water the only sound.

"You've always wandered about him, I know you did."

"My mother lied to grandfather." She whispered, "She basically lied to me. Why did she do it? Why die and let me think for eighteen years that he was just a lazy drunk?"

"Well, from what I've heard the only wrong part about that sentence is the 'lazy' part." He joked, but soon lost his smile when he saw the look she was giving him.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know." Was his answer, "But I think that if you don't even talk to him you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You do hate a 'what if'." 

She nodded, but did not answer, and so they just sat looking at the sun sinking into the water.

Slowly she snaked her hand in his direction, and knowing it was how she asked for comfort he took her hand in his.

Darkness was starting to set, and if he did not have the princess in the castle by the time complete darkness set people would start to talk, and she did not need them speculating things about her and starting rumors.

At the moment, she had enough on her plate.

"I do know that all the Camelotians are in their own chambers though, so you can go back to the castle, you won't be seeing any more of them today."

And so go back to the castle she did.

 

Sleep did not come easily to Gwaine that night.

He thought about everything and nothing.

About Lilian, and how they were friends as children, how they became more when they grew up, how they fought about marriage, how Gwaine was afraid, he did not want to become a king- as he sure would have had one day had they married, and she had lived.

And how it all came down to the courageous man's fearful flee.

About a life he could have had, of maybe not a wife, but one with a daughter, something he never thought that he would have.

She was beautiful, his daughter. A girl, no, a woman who seemed so kind and looked so like him, and who probably would never want anything to do with him, but now that he knew that she existed he never wanted to leave her.

taking another sip of his mead he leaned back on the bed, still clad in his armour, he'd not had the strength or ambition to have taken it off yet.

He swore that he would at least try to get to know her, he had many regrets, and not getting to know his daughter would not be one of them. 

Tears tried to escape his eyes, and for that night, and that night only, he let them.

 

King Accalon was pacing in his chamber.

The man, the son of the man who was once his best knight and friend, was back, only to stumble upon a sock of a daughter, one that he did not know about.

Lilian had told him he knew, and that he left, and that they should not chase him. 

Why did she do that? He might never know, but the thought of his beautiful and precious daughter lying about that was unthinkable, but the raw emotion on Gwaine's face the moment he found out about Vivien was real, and there was no denying that he really did not know.

He took a sip from his goblet, feeling a headache on its way.

Looking out of the window facing the open court he saw his granddaughter and her knight entering the castle, and a sigh left his lips.

He could only hope that her stubborn mind would decide to get to know her father.

He knew that this would be a long journey, the girl idolized her mother, in her eyes she could have done no wrong, and that in itself would be enough reason for the princess to not want to meet her Gwaine.

But there was nothing that he could do at the moment, so he put his sat down in front of his desk, ready for a long and sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, let me know your thoughts!(:


	4. Confusing Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivien tries to... talk(?) to her father.
> 
> Both are very confused.

Vivien was exhausted the moment she woke up, not ready for the day ahead of her.

The book she had started the day before was still on her bedside table, and the light entering her room through the open curtain looked just as bright as it did the day before.

The only thing that had changed was her, not an orphan anymore, and full of unanswered questions, ones that she might never get the answers to.

Soon her morning became a haze of a maid entering her chamber to fill a bath, and then the corset- oh, how she hated that thing, but damn, did it make her look good- and then breakfast was brought to her, and the struggle of her bird's nest of bed hair, and though it was an absolute mess, she was thankful that the morning craze stopped her from thinking for a while.

"Ow!"

"If you'd just stop moving it wouldn't hurt." Said her maid and best friend, Agatha.

Huffing in annoyance and crossing her arms over her chest she let the other girl continue with her struggle with her tangles, knowing there was nothing more that she could do. The entire castle remembered the last time she went out without brushing her hair, and wow, the things that she found in it at the end of the day were so not worth the extra minutes of sleep.

Looking at her lap so that Agatha could get a better hold of her hair she smoothed the dark orange fabric of her dress, playing with a string that soon got her hand slapped by the maidservent so she would not ruin another good dress with her nervous habit.

It couldn't be more than half an hour later that they were done and Viv was free to get to her day- aka read a book or go for a stroll through the market, but when she got to the doors of the castle she saw some of the men from Camelot there.

There was a -very- tall man with shaved blond hair, another tall- not as tall as the other though- man with black hair and some very noticeable ears that Vivien couldn't describe in any way other than absolutely adorable, and a dark skinned man.

She was about to turn around when the black haired, blue eyed man saw her, and with a smile on his face said, "Your highness." And respectfully bowed his head, the other two following in his lead.

"Hello," she greeted back and continued walking in their direction as there was no way that she could turn back without it being obvious that she was trying to avoid anyone.

"Your name is Vivien, right?" 

"Yes," she smiled softly, "And you are?"

"Merlin, your majesty, and these are Sir Percival and Sir Elyan."

She nodded at the introduction, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

After a few more moments of awkward silence, she nodded her head once again and continued on her way out.

 

Getting to the stables she saw Oliver readying his horse.

"I knew you'd come here," he turned his head to smile at her, still preparing the horse.

She smiled back and got a carrot from her pocket and gave it to Izza, her brown mare.

Soon both were on the backs of their horses and rode to down town, where Viv could always find more books that merchants had brought with them, and they always knew to save some of the best ones to the princess, who they could be sure would go looking for books sooner rather than later.

"George!" She greeted the elderly man.

"My lady," he smiled, "I have brought a book that I am sure you'll love. Adventure if I'm correct, full of mystery and magic." 

Smiling even bigger she took the blue leather bound book from his wrinkled fingers and pressed it tight to herself as if she were hugging it.

"Thank you." She said sincerely and went to get her coins, only to have him shake his head at her.

"Consider it a belated gift for your birthday."

Thanking him again she and Oliver continued on their way.

 

The next two days were in the same fashion, she would wake up, have her maid wrestle with her hair for a few minutes, and leave for the town with her knight friend, but she knew it couldn't be that way for ever.

She would have to face her father, but she had not expected for it to happen the way that it did.

She was just leaving the royal library, books stacked on her arms half covering her vision, and inevitably she ran into someone.

"Sorr-" She had started to say, but looking up from her pile of books she saw Sir Gwaine- her father.

Both were frozen, unsure of what to do until the man started picking up books from the floor, and so she proceeded to do the same.

Instead of putting the heavy pile of books on the small stack of books already on her hands and mentioned for her to lead the way.

And so she did.

The walk to her chamber was quiet, neither saying anything, or even looking at one another, but both desperate to say something.

Soon they were at her door where Agatha was waiting for her and took the books from her hands, and then the ones from Gwaine's, looking at Vivien sharply, left and closed the door behind her.

"It's time for supper." Vivien started, "Would you like to join grandfather and me?" 

He smiled, not having been expecting the invitation, "I would like that." He nodded.

When they walked into the dining chamber her grandfather was already at his sit at the head of the table, smiling and his granddaughter, only to nod proudly when he saw the knight of Camelot walk in behind her.

"So, Gwaine, or should I say Sir Gwaine? Where have you been these last years?" He asked, twirling the wine goblet in his hand.

"Traveling around," Gwaine answered after swallowing the food he had in his mouth. "A few years ago got to Camelot where I became a knight."

Nodding his head the king turned to Vivien, "And how was your day, my dear?" 

"It was fine." She answered simply, still uncomfortable, despite it being her idea to ask the other man to join them.

Then it was quiet, no one quite sure of what to say, and soon, all went their separate ways.

 

"I just don't know what to do." Said Gwaine exasperated, "She is so uncomfortable around me and I don't know how to approach this situation."

"Just give it time," said Leon, "she's not used to having a father, and you're not used to having a daughter. It will take time."

"No, we don't, have that time, soon Arthur will want to return to Camelot."

Lancelot snorted, "If you think that he will force you to leave your daughter then you truly do not know your king."

Leon nodded, "It will be fine."

Sitting down to stop his anxious pacing he lifted his mead goblet and chugged the entire content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!


	5. Of Mead And Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen staff likes to gossip and Viv likes alcohol, and a conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Longest one that I have ever written.
> 
> (Probably shouldn't have done it at work though, lol)

Vivien had to admit- her father was nice.

She felt bad for not trying to talk to him since that awkward meal that they had shared, along with her grandfather, but she was   
scared.

She never had a father. Hell, she never even had a mother.

Her grandfather was all that she had and he was growing old, and she was growing scared of the day she would lose him- the only family that she had ever had.

She had stopped outside of the door to the kitchen when she heard hushed voices from inside- a rather unusual thing as the kitchen was normally bursting with noise, so the whispering was a sure sign of gossip.

"Poor girl, to have her father barge in on her life like that." She heard an old maid say.

"I wouldn't mind, have you seen him? He can barge into my life anytime he wants!" One of the young maids said, laughter following her words.

Viv frowned. She did not want to think about whatever it was that that girl had in her mind.

"Oh! And that young Oliver boy, the one who was just knighted, have you heard what Maisy saw?"

Intrigued by hearing her friend's name she leaned closer. What kind of gossip could there be about him anyway? The boy must have been one of the most boring people at court for gossip! Always following the king's orders, never getting out of line.

Sometimes she wondered how they could be friends, he could be so dull sometimes.

"She saw them sneaking into the castle! Him and the princess, late at night!" She said excitedly.

Viv rolled her eyes, of course, they would think that.

"You're not insinuating that he and the princess are messing around out of wedlock?" Asked another older maid preposterously.

"That is exactly what I'm saying!" 

"I heard that-" One continued, but Viv had enough, and with another roll of her eyes she continued on her way along the dimly lit corridor.

She was never too fond of rumors and gossip, but she hated them when they were about her.

When she got to her bedchamber she closed the heavy door behind her with a sigh.

The soft but thick blue curtains were closed, only letting a glimpse of the afternoon light to peek through.

There was a note on her pillow, and upon closer inspection, she recognized the familiar handwriting of her knight friend to meet him at the stables at sundown.

It was as if he liked the rumors, she almost did not go, just in spite of him seemingly wanting to provide more gossip on their behalf.

Alas, she had always been too curious for her own good, and so, when the moon came she was already dressed in a dark and breezy cloak waiting for Oliver to show up, sitting on a barrel.

There was a rustling from outside of the wood building, and not even a moment after Oliver came staggering through the door.

"Is there a particular reason that you just had to call for a meeting here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and I didn't have any other time."

"Couldn't you just wait for tomorrow, then?"

"I heard the rumors, so I thought you would appreciate someplace where there would be no one."

"That's very thoughtful, Olie, but do you really think that this would help? Seeing us getting back to the castle at night? It's as if you want those rumors."

Oliver looked pained when he smiled and said, "Of course not."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not." He defended himself.

"Anyway, I wanted to know how's everything going?"

She sighed, it was obvious that he wasn't going to say anything, so she swore to herself to dig in, later.

"Everything's alright."

He looked at her skeptically, but respecting her unwillingness to say more on the subject he started talking about a new knight, and how he was assigned to train him in bow and arrow, and for a moment, she felt as if nothing had changed.

 

Later she was sneaking back into the castle, although the task of getting to her room was proving to be a complicated one, as apparently, all of the knights of Camelot were fond of long corridor strolls at midnight.

She had already managed to evade Sir Elyan and Sir Lancelot.

She was not expecting, however, to quite literally run into King Arthur when she turned the corridor.

"Princess Vivien." He greeted while helping her get her footing back.

"King Arthur." She greeted back, with a small nod of thanks.

"Sorry about..-" She vaguely gestured at them and the floor" -..that." She finished lamely.

"It's no problem."

"What are you doing up at this hour, if you don't mind me asking?"

He looked at her as she saw he look at his manservant when he said something rather forwardly irritating.

"I believe I should ask you the same question." He shot back.

"My castle." She simply replied, a small smirk on her lips.

He shook his head and muttered something about 'like her father', but answered anyway.

"Just going out for a walk, had to stretch my legs."

"And your knights?" She asked.

"They sleepwalk." Was his lame reply.

She lifted one perfectly shaped dark eyebrow.

"Mhhm."

"Well," He started backing away, slowly, as if he were afraid she would ask any more questions.

"Good night, Princess." And with those words, he turned the hallway and left.

She kept looking at the spot that he had vacated. 

Odd people, those Camelot folks.

Shaking her head she continued on her way to her chamber, only to read for the rest of the night and early hours of the morning.

 

The chamber Gwaine was assigned to was nice.

Small, but cozy, as it had a fireplace and a bottle of wine. (Though he was really started to miss his mead, but not willing to taint his already not so good impression on his daughter and the king who was still tense around him, not that he didn't complain about it to his friends, though, much to their annoyance.)

He was sitting in front of a small table, the knight and Merlin squeezing themselves around the small wooden table as well.

"I tried," Gwaine said into his cup of wine. "I really did."

After some thought, he continued, "Maybe it's just time to realize that I am nothing to her and go back to Camelot. I don't want to make her uncomfortable with my stay." 

"Nonsense, Gwaine!" Cried Merlin. "I've seen the way that she is around you. She's just as lost as you are."

"Yeah, mate," Started Elyan, "You're so alike that it's scary.

Merlin hummed in agreement. "She sassed Arthur."

"Mer-lin! You weren't supposed to say anything!"

The knights only laughed at the antics of the pair.

At least some things remained unchanged.

"What we're trying to say is don't give up." Leon began saying, "What you're feeling- she probably feels the same way."

"Maybe we should meet all of us. Make matters less tense?" Percival suggested.

The knights all nodded in agreement.

"I'll get a servant to go call for her." Said Arthur.

"What?" Panicked, Gwaine stood up, "Now?!" 

"Yes, Gwaine. Now."

 

So this was how Vivien found herself hesitantly knocking on the brown door.

"Vivien!" Smiled Merlin, who seemed to catch himself, and greeted again, "I mean, Princess." He smiled again.

Vivien laughed, "Vivien's just fine, in fact, I prefer Viv."

Then he smiled even bigger- up to his ears, it seemed, and opened the door wider for her to get in.

The knights were all sat around a small table at the center of the room.

"Viv," Merlin said, "You know everyone?"

Nodding her head she smiled as she saw all the knights smiling at her in greeting, and took the unoccupied chair to Sir Percival's right, next to another vacated chair which she assumed was Merlin's.

Soon the knights started a conversation, not about anything in particular, but just talking for the sake of it not being silent.

Not much later she saw that every few seconds they glanced at her, waiting for her to join the conversation.

Merlin offered her wine, as he was refilling Arthur's goblet, which she gratefully accepted.

"You have good wine here." Said Sir Lancelot.

"Indeed," she agreed, "although I am much more of a mead girl myself." She stated as she continued to sip on her wine.

The knights all smiled and shook their heads, some looked at Gwaine, who was hiding his small smile behind his silver goblet, and she felt as though she was missing an inside joke.

"I have heard that your mead here is different from other ones." Said Elyan.

"It is different," she said, "It's much better."

"It's a shame we couldn't get our hands on any, the cooks wouldn't let us in the kitchen.

Viv laughed, "Yes, they are very possessive over their food and drinks."

Then she smiled coyly, "Good thing I keep a stash of the best bottles in my chambers."

They all smiled, and she heard some mumble under their breaths 'of course she does.'

Not even five minutes later they were all sporting goblets full with some of the best mead, and talking about everything and nothing, only laughter sometimes breaking the conversation.

And even though Vivien and Gwaine hadn't said anything to each other, they were in the same good company, and for that moment that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, or if you think that I should pair someone with Viv? I have some ideas, but tell me your opinions first!(:


End file.
